Hey Again
by Vamp Misfit
Summary: This story about Sam leaving but Danny doesn't want her to and she then reveals that she loves him by kissing him. It's quite sad this story so beware but also romantic so enjoy and comment :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again**

_This story about Sam leaving but Danny doesn't want her to and she then reveals that she loves him by kissing him on the lips its quite sad this story so beware but also romantic so enjoy and comment._

"Sam wait don't go please!" Danny shouted as he ran towards me as I was getting ready to get into the limo so I could leave to England to a boarding school my mum believed that I was more likely to get a boyfriend there and more girls as my friends and hopefully in her dreams for me to come back slightly more girly laugh at the thought.

"Danny I have to go I'm sorry" I looked down then looked back up searching for my other best friend who was missing "where's Tucker anyway?" just as I asked Tucker came running.

"Sam you can't leave…Danny needs to tell you something, don't you?" He gave Danny a glare daring him and then nudged him to get on with it.

"Sammy time to go we're going to be late!" My mum shouted.

"I got to go but I'm going to miss you guys I'll never forget you but I'll come back I promise, I'll come back to you guys even if it means I have to search the world to find you I will"

I hugged them Danny just looked down upset after I had hugged them I approached Danny's face and softly whispered to him to look at me and he did so I leaned in and kissed him on the lips he was shocked when we broke apart but seemed happy about it but before he snapped out of his usual trance I had gotten into the car and it started to set off to the airport I saw him running after the car I waved as a tears poured down my face.

_Six years later_

_DPOV_

"Danny what you doing tonight wherever it is im coming I've got to take Valerie on a date"

I looked over at my twenty year old friend he could tell I still hadn't got over Sam leaving six years ago it still hurt knowing I hadn't told her how I actually felt.

"Me, well I'm going to a rock concert that's in town""

"Again dude just because you and Sam always went doesn't mean that you have to go every time they come"

"I'm going at nine o'clock still, so if you want to coming come then come" I walked away towards my house getting ready for tonight I always wore black now that Sam had left when I went out especially to rock concerts.

It was time to go before I had even noticed the time I met Tucker there with his girlfriend Valerie but he never told her about my secret which was absolutely brilliant as I knew she would shot me at any time when I wasn't looking if she found out.

"Hi Danny go get a girl to dance with it'll cheer you up" He smiled and went off to dance.

I saw a girl in this beautiful black dress with slight bits of purple on it she had black shoulder length hair she also wore purple eye shadow and lipstick she pulled her hair behind her ear and I saw one of her skull dangly earring.

"Hi, would you like to dance?" I asked her quite nervously she looked up at me she had beautiful violet eyes that stared at me she looked quite shocked that a stranger had just come straight up to her and asked her to dance but she seemed so familiar.

"I'd love to "she heisted for a bit then spoke again "err if you don't mind me asking have I met you before you look very familiar I just can't remember?" she then slightly giggled

"I know what you mean, I feel like I know you I" "Just don't know were" She said with me.

We started laughing but I was the one to reach out my hand she took it and we started dancing the more I looked at her the more I fell in love with her and the more she seemed so familiar.

"So your a Goth I'm guessing and do you like rock bands as well?" she asked me.

"No I'm not a Goth one of my old friends was she took me here every time the rock band came it was so cool because we were into the same music" I smiled as the memories of Sam came rolling back.

"cool, so where is she I would have thought you'd be the kind of guy to go for the girls who loved pink" We both laughed after she said that I seemed to really starting to like her.

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"I used to have an old friend like you when I was fourteen before I had to leave him and he liked this popular, pinkie, and peppy, shallow little witch at school"

I laughed a bit more before I replied

"No they annoy me right bad, and my friend went away a couple of years ago so I normally just go by myself but my friend wanted some support because this is his first date so…"

I stopped as I herd Tucker whistling as we were dancing still but other than that tonight was perfect her hair started to cover one of her lilac eyes as I spun her but when I brought her back in I kissed her to feel her lips against mine it was amazing but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had already kissed those lips before and that I already knew her before tonight.

When we broke apart she hadn't opened her eyes when I gazed at her.

"Sammy were are you? You know that you've been banned out of these places if we returned back to Amity Park." Shouted a voice towards the doors.

"oh damn she shouldn't be here, oh please hide me I can't let them see me"

"Who? And …wait you're names Sam!"

"Yeah why?" The voice called her again "oh no she's coming I've got to find somewhere to hide quick otherwise they'll never let me out of the house or worse send me back to England"

The voice was getting closer and then I had to act on instinct and risk that I hoped this was the Sammy I knew.

_Hope you enjoyed this story I wrote this story last year and I've just finished it off so I really hope you enjoyed it. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible__J_


	2. Your Danny Phantom

**You're Danny Phantom!**

_Okay carrying on from Hey Again sorry it took me so long to write this story I've had a load of over story ideas coming to my head any way hope you enjoy__J__please comment, I don't own Danny Phantom or any songs except the ones I write at home. I last left you when Sam had left and told Danny that she loved him, now Danny has found another Sam and has turned invisible to hide her from her scary mum. Please review._

Danny's POV

The voice was getting closer and then I had to act on instinct and risk that I hoped this was the Sammy I knew.

I quickly grabbed hold of her, turned round to hit me but then realised that we were invisible.

She opened her mouth to say something but the woman came running past screaming her name.

I got a tighter grip on her, and flew through the roof she squeaked a bit and nearly broke my arm by how tight she was holding me.

I flew us to a tree that I and Sam always used to climb, either after the concerts or when her mum was after us.

I sat her down, she was still gazing at me in shock, I then realised that I had gone into my Danny Phantom mode.

"You're…you're….you're…Danny" she stuttered

"Yeah, yeah I'm Danny Phantom, look please can not tell anyone?"

She looked away.

"I thought you was someone I told years ago about it"

"You mean that girl, you were talking about?"

"Yeah!"

"You, really trusted her didn't you?" she smiled.

"Yeah, but..."

"But…But what?"

"I more than trusted her, I loved her!"

"You loved her, why don't you love her anymore"

"No, I still love her more thank ever; I guess right now I miss her"

"Why don't you look?"

"Because she not, like over girls, she likes doing things herself"

"No! I said look, you have to look close enough to find the thing you're looking for! I'll call you tomorrow what's your number"

I handed her a piece of card with my house number on it.

"Thanks!"

She jumped down, still smiling up at me_._

"Look close enough, and you'll find her!"

"What!"

"Just remember how she acted, what she liked, and all that"

"Wait, do you want to get something to eat"

"Nah, maybe tomorrow"

"Okay, meet me here, say seven ish"

"It's a date" she shouted before running off home.

Wow what a night, I have a date, she doesn't care that I'm part dead, and she's a beautiful individual wow that sounds real familiar, if she wasn't so shocked tonight, about me being Danny Phantom then I would have thought that she was my Sammy.

I flied night dreamingly, well it's not day time eh and flew into my hotel and fell asleep.

_Okay next chapter will be better and lots more fun with more Tucker, Valerie and even Jazz and Danny's parents so stay Tuned_


	3. Sam

**Sam!**

_Okay a lot more action in this one. And there is a lot more fun going on but loads of injuries for noisy Tucker lol hope you enjoy__J__carry on from Your Danny Phantom._

Danny's POV

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone; I picked it up to find the beautiful voice return again.

"Hiya!"

"Hi!"

"So we still up for tonight then?"

"Err…..yeah of course"

"Good, so are we going to go for dinner?"

"Anywhere, you want to go"

"I fancy some pancakes"

"IHOP it is, see you at the tree, at seven"

"Okay, Bye!"

I got up and looked at the time, eleven o'clock normally Tucker will be getting ready to eat but on Saturdays he doesn't eat till one. Don't ask why!

So I walked over to my laptop and logged onto doomed. Yes I still play on it, stop laughing. I met up with Tucker on level six.

"Hey! Tuck!"

"Hey Dude!"

"How's it going?"

"Alright I have to defeat this gang over here then I can go onto the next level, sooo how did it go with you and that chick?"

"I'm going on a date with her at seven tonight"

"Wait-a-go!"

"Duck!" someone shouted when we obeyed a beam went over our heads.

"You go err girl!" Tucker stuttered.

She wore a purple and black jumpsuit, and black hair tied back but you couldn't see her face.

"Thanks.. I guess"

"Anyway, hi! I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley that's T.F as in Too Fine"

"Eww, gross are you hitting on me?"

"Wait, where have I heard that?" I asked.

"Jesse Tuck I can't believe you still use that line, and I was freaked out the first time you used it on me"

"Okay, I've never seen you before in my life!" he shouted.

"Oh, really" she pressed a button and then she got this whole body armour.

"Chaos! SAM!" we ran over hugging her, as this guy and two girls looked ever so confused and lost.

"Okay, Jessie, Lucy, and Jane this is my best friends from high school, you know Danny, and Tucker" she pointed, suggesting to everyone, who everyone else is.

"Nice, to finally meet you, Sam's told us tons about you!" Jane said she had brunette hair with matching eyes.

"I actually thought you guys would've grown out of playing doomed" Sam said.

"We haven't changed since you've left, well except for Danny, and his problems." Tucker said to Sam before I hit him.

"Oh, the ones I should be concerned about, or the ones that's everyday ordinary in the world of Fenton's"

"Can we leave it, for a more private moment?" I shouted "Thank you!"

"We got to go offline anyway!" Lucy sighed, she was obviously Jane's twin, and the only way to tell them apart, was that Lucy had blue eyes.

"Yeah, well I think that Jessie needs to help you guys out anyway" Sam said staring at the blonde haired guy, with green eyes.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted" he said before leaving with the two girls.

"Okay, that was weird, what exactly do they need his help for?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter; oh my God look at you guys!"

"I know you won't believe this hot…Ow" Tucker tried to finish the sentence before I shot him out of the game.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"He's been bugging me, every time I log on this game."

"I can tell that you've got nicer" she chuckled.

"So why don't you show me, how you look nowadays"

"Err… no thanks"

"Why?"

"Because…I look awful"

"I'm sure you don't Sam!"

"I am I'm fat, I haven't got flawless skin like Paulina" she dragged the last bit on.

"You do know I hate her as well"

"Oh that's good then, that's made my day, thank you Danny Fenton!"

"So how about revealing yourself Sam Manson"

"I would but, hey look at the time I got to go! She rushed the last part then left the game.

After I logged off I decided it was time to figure out what I was going to do about tonight.

_Okay the next is called the night of embarrassment hope you enjoyed this chapter please comment and review and also tell me if you want more__J_


End file.
